


The Little Things

by ohmygoshcheese



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Romance, but it turns out ok lmao, it cute, uh your car breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygoshcheese/pseuds/ohmygoshcheese
Summary: An unexpected encounter turns into a lesson on happiness.





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing fanfiction at work. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this! I tried a lot of new things in this one, so if it sounds a little wonky, that's why... Also, it's unedited sorry about that.  
> This story will be cross-posted on my tumblr, marvelously-written.

You were once told that it was the little things in life that make everything worthwhile. For the longest time you were content to just believe this strange advice. You never felt you experienced it personally. After all, it was the big surprises and long-awaited vacations that stuck out the most in your mind. These were the events to look forward to in life. They were what stuck in your memory since you were a small child. How could the tiny, mundane occurrences of life ever take their place? 

You never thought there would come a time in your life that a single person could change your entire worldview.  
\---  
Superheroes always intrigued you, sure. But, you never expected to have a personal encounter with any of them. After all, they were always so far away from you. The battles they fought made your own battles feel so small in comparison. And you never thought any of their lives would collide with yours. 

Bruce Banner was nothing like you thought he’d be. When you finished your lunchbreak and exited your favorite restaurant to return to work, you hardly expected to see a large, green mass hurtling above your head making as much noise as possible. But there you were, instinctively ducking as the Hulk crashed into a building only a small distance away from you.

Terrified, you dashed back into the restaurant to join the other customers crowding the windows, knowing perfectly well how unsafe this was but not wanting to miss any of the action all the same.   
After several minutes of watching the Hulk and many of the other Avengers take down their latest foe, you decided enough was enough. This was all far too violent for your liking, and you would really like to get on with your life. 

The block you were on had been quiet for some time now, so you hoped the fight had moved elsewhere. Cautiously, you opened the restaurant door, ignoring the dramatic gasps of your peers, and poked your head outside. You could hear the distant sounds of fighting, but nothing sounded particularly close. This was your chance.

You dashed outside, making a beeline for your car. You were just about to unlock the doors and slide into the driver’s seat when a crash from above froze you in your steps. Almost as if in slow motion, you watched as the Hulk hurtled to the ground and crashed on top of your beloved car. The windows shattered, and you instantly knew the roof had all but caved in. 

You were frozen in shock. This day had been going so well until now! How could this have happened to you? Without so much as a glance your way, the Hulk leaped off your car into action. Your eyes followed his movements, but your feet still refused to move. All of a sudden, a battle that had always been so distant had forced you to be a part of it. 

Enemies swooped overhead, and it took a moment for you to realize they were aiming at you just as much as they were aiming at the Avengers. Terrified, but still rooted to your spot, you watched one enemy take aim with his strange-looking gun and fire directly at you. Certain this was the terrible end to your terrible day, you watched the laser beam grow closer and closer. You shut your eyes, but felt nothing. You opened them to a wall of green surrounding you. 

Confused, you briefly considered this was not how you expected the afterlife to look, but then the wall of green moved. Blocking the beam from hitting you was the Hulk. His eyes met your wide ones before he took one giant hand and started pushing you towards the safety of the nearest building. Once you were by the door he grunted, “Inside. Safe,” before leaping off into the fray yet again. 

Heeding his advice, you yanked open the door and practically toppled inside, all the feeling returning to your legs as the reality of what just happened crashed over you. Deciding you were definitely not going back to work today, you sank to the floor to wait out the rest of the battle.  
\---  
A week passed since the incident with the Avengers. You were still waiting on your insurance (“We’re still not entirely sure how alien invasions fit into our policy”), so you’d been taking the bus to and from work. You’d mostly recovered from the rather traumatic experience, though the occasional nightmare in which the laser found its mark still haunted your dreams.

Another long day at work just finished, and you were nearly to your stop. The bus rattled along, patiently making its way through the throngs of traffic as people hurried home. You browsed your phone, absentmindedly stepping off the bus at your stop. However, when someone said your name, you paused and looked up. No one you recognized was around, so you shrugged it off as someone with the same name and were about to continue on your way when the person spoke again, this time using your first and last name. Now thoroughly confused, you looked up again and noticed a man looking your way. He looked familiar, with dark hair flecked with white and body language that clearly showed he was nervous. But, you couldn’t place a name to the face.

“Hello? Are you looking for me?” you asked, tentatively.

He nodded. “I’m sorry to startle you. I’m Bruce Banner, and I, uh, well, I believe I kind of destroyed your car a week ago,” his voice trailed off at the end of his sentence, and he seemed determined to look anywhere but at you.

Bruce Banner. Of course. That’s why he looked familiar. Standing in front of you was the man who turned into the gigantic green Hulk who’d both destroyed your property and saved your life. The real question was…

“What are you doing here? Surely you have more important things to do than apologize to someone you don’t know…” you said, not meaning to sound confrontational.

Judging by his slight flinch, Dr. Banner did not perceive your intentions. “Uh… Actually, I’m here to offer to help you pick out a new car… If- if you want,” he said.

You stared at him. 

He shuffled his feet a little. 

“What?” you said, completely unsure you’d heard him correctly.

“I’m offering to pay for a new car to replace the one I destroyed as the Hulk. I feel bad for not paying attention to my surroundings better when he takes over.”

You stared at him, still confused, but decided you might as well see where this goes. After all, he was offering to buy you a new car.   
\---  
From that moment on, your ordinary life changed to something far beyond ordinary. Dr. Banner did not take you to a used car lot like you expected, but rather a dealership. He asked the dealer to show you his best new models, complete with all the fancy doodads. Despite your many protests, you went home with a nicer car than you ever expected to own.

But, your interactions didn’t stop there. 

Dr. Banner, it seemed, was determined to get to know you. He started off subtle: small notes left on your car’s windshield or a cup of coffee outside your door. At first, you were simply amused by the little gestures, wondering if he was still feeling guilty for crushing your car.

However, as time wore on, you grew to anticipate them. His notes were never the same. When he ran out of sweet words of encouragement, he moved on to random tidbits or facts about all sorts of things, from science to history to etymology. 

Finally, after nearly two months of this, you wrote him a note instead. On it, you gave him your cell number and the name of a café you frequented along with a date and time. There was no way he was still trying to make up for your car incident. And there was no way you were going to let this strangely sweet man get away.   
\---  
At the time of the date, you nervously checked your reflection one more time. You’d chosen a simple outfit: a plain, but classy shirt paired with some nice jeans. Pleased with how you looked, you hurried out the door. The café wasn’t far, so you decided to walk as the weather was unseasonably nice. 

You saw him from a short distance away. You giggled when you realized he’d dressed up perhaps a little too much for this type of date. He was wearing a button down shirt and tie along with a pair of dressy slacks. You had to admit, he looked good, though.

You approached him, suddenly feeling a little shy. “Um, Dr. Banner?” you said tentatively.

He jumped, not realizing you were next to him and said your name in surprise.

You giggled again, and then apologized. “I didn’t mean to startle you, Dr. Banner.”

He shook his head. “You’re fine. I wasn’t paying attention in the slightest. Also, please, call me Bruce.” He opened the door for you and followed you inside. 

You offered to pay for the coffee – “After all, you bought me a car last time we met.” – and he accepted. The two of you talked for what felt like mere minutes but in reality, stretched on for several hours. It was a perfect first date, and it would not be the last.  
\---  
Looking back on who you were before and after you met Bruce was like looking at before and after pictures on those home-decorating shows your mother loves so much. Before Bruce you were content to live your life as it was. Looking at things but not really seeing them.

Bruce changed that. He was a quiet man. Instead of big fancy parties like those his friend Tony invited the two of you to, he found small ways to say “I love you,” no matter the time of the year.

Spring was when you officially started dating. You’d always liked Spring, but now it held new meaning in your life. Bruce managed to make the finicky season even more beautiful to you.

Every morning you never failed to find a vase of fresh flowers on your desk, never the same exact arrangement. For the longest time, you thought Bruce had them delivered, but after talking to the receptionist, you learned he brought them himself. So, when you got home one day, you asked Bruce where he got them from.

His ears turned red, he mumbled that he picked them himself. He’d bought a flower arrangement book and would go to various parks every week to find the flowers he needed. Sometimes, he’d even resorted to stealing from people’s gardens.

“That is the cheesiest thing you’ve ever done,” you said, absolutely amazed.

Bruce blushed harder. “If you don’t like it, I’ll st-“ He was cut off by you tackling him onto the couch.

“I love it, Bruce. And I love you so much!” you said before placing a happy kiss on his lips.

Spring meant picnic dates when the weather turned warmer, only to have to rush to the car halfway through when it suddenly rained. It meant laughter on the drive home and finishing the sandwiches on the sofa, the rain hammering against the roof of your house and a movie on the TV. 

Spring meant Bruce remind you to take an umbrella with you to work (“But it’s sunny?” “It’s just in case, dear.”). It also meant him waiting outside your office with one when you forgot or didn’t listen.

Summer gave you a chance to do things you’d never done. When Bruce learned you’d never been to a drive-in, he immediately sought one out and took you on a date to it. Now, every summer you look forward to watching classic movies at the drive-in while getting popcorn all over Tony’s convertible (Bruce borrowed it since he wanted something where the roof came down. You’re not sure if Tony actually knows.). 

Summer means taking dance lessons together, laughing as you step on each other’s toes, but always willing to try again. It means Bruce twirling you one too many times so you get dizzy. It also means you surprising him by dipping him as low as you can manage, kissing his nose, then pulling him back up and moving into the next step of the dance.

Summer means rooftop parties where you get to show off your mad dancing skills from all the lessons you’ve taken. It means laughing at Tony’s face when he sees how good you’ve both gotten and getting shy again when Steve compliments you for the twelfth time that night.

Summer means spending time outside, you making flower crowns for Bruce, which he wears as long as possible, happily ignoring the teasing from the other Avengers. Summer means you nervously watching the news as the heroes take on yet another foe, only to fall over laughing when you notice the ring of daisies around the Hulk’s head.

Autumn was once a chilly, dreary time, threatening you with the approach of the deadness of winter. Now, Autumn is yet another thing for you to look forward too, because with Bruce, it takes on so many new meanings.

Autumn means Bruce coming home with a set of matching scarves for you both to wear, pouting when you tell him that’s too cheesy and brightening up again when you inevitably agree to wear it. 

Autumn means Bruce waiting for you after work with a cup of hot chocolate or warm apple cider. It means him driving you to the best place in the city to see the changing leaves. It means him getting over his public shyness and kissing you deeply in the middle of the street, colorful leaves falling all around you like a scene from a romance film.

Autumn means you and Bruce finding a pumpkin patch and hayride, acting as though you’re ten again. It means you finding the biggest pumpkins you can carry and bringing them home. Autumn means the two of you sitting in your backyard with a pumpkin carving kit from the grocery store, attempting to figure out how to do those fancy designs you found on Pinterest. In the end, you give up and settle for the basic jack-o-lantern face, but are pleased with yourselves nonetheless.

Autumn means you roasting the pumpkin seeds from your enormous pumpkins, only to realize there are way too many for you two to eat alone. As a result, the Avengers find a large tubberware of roasted pumpkin seeds in the tower one day.

Winter brings the warmest feelings to match the coldest days. Winter means the two of you snuggled under thick blankets at midnight, a movie on the TV and Insomnia Cookies on the table. 

Winter means buying too many apple pie scented candles, so your house smells like dessert for the next four months. Neither of you care, and you decide to bake a real apple pie as well.

Winter means spending extra time with the Avengers to celebrate the holidays. It means you watching Bruce visibly relax and enjoy his time with the people he calls his friends outside of battle. Winter means you truly understanding the meaning of “it’s the little things in life” as Bruce freely let his happiness show. It means you never wanting these little moments to end. Winter means coming to an understanding of love and never, ever wanting that feeling to end.


End file.
